Vergo- Ein neuer Rekrut
Sie steigt aus ihrem Auto aus. "Sie" ist eine 35-jährige Frau. Sie hat eine kräftige Statur, muss sie ja auch, sie ist immerhin Kommissarin. Sie hat eine Hose mit Khakimuster und eine grüne Bluse an. Auch sonst sieht sie recht sportlich aus. Ich seufze. Ich wusste ja, dass es nicht einfach wird, sie mir zu holen. Also ist die nachfolgende Aktion auch mehr als ausführlich geplant. Ich lege eine Betäubungspatrone in die Pistole und seufze noch mal. Ich mag eigentlich keine Pistolen mehr, aber jetzt ist nun mal so wie es ist... Dann nehme ich die Pistole und ziele auf ihren Bauch. Ganz vorsichtig drücke ich ab. Die Frau dreht sich zu mir um, als die Patrone in ihren Bauch landete. Mein neuer Informant meinte, dass das Mittel zwar etwas bräuchte um in den Blutkreislauf zu kommen, dann aber bei einer Person jeder Statur wirkt. Ich traute ihm zwar nicht vollkommen, aber was blieb mir schon anderes übrig? Die Frau torkelt nun auf mich zu. Ich starre sie gespannt an. Sie zieht eine Schusswaffe und ich muss lächeln. Aber ich bewege mich nicht. Ich frage mich, was zuerst passiert. Erschießt sie mich mit ihrer Waffe oder wirkt das Mittel zuerst. Die Frau beginnt ebenfalls zu lächeln. Sie bewegt ihren Finger zum Abzug und drückt ab. Ein Schuss hallt durch den Raum. Ein Schuss der Leuten wie mir das Hirn wegknallt, so dass die Wand voll mit Blut bespritzt ist. So ein Schuss war das. Aber ich lebe. Natürlich tue ich das. Sie hat mich verfehlt, denn sie war damit beschäftigt, auf den Boden zu fallen. Tja, je höher sie fliegen, desto tiefer fallen sie. Ich schaue auf die Frau. Ich sollte sie endlich mal bei Namen nennen. Ihr Name ist Emily Habor. Ich nehme eine Zitrone, schneide sie auf und halte sie ihr unter die Nase. Dann reisst sie ihre Augen auf. „WO BIN ICH?“, schreit sie mich an. Sie versucht sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien. Ich schaue ihr interessiert dabei zu. „LASS MICH GEFÄLLIGST FREI DU KLEINER HURENSOHN! DU KLEINER FICKER VON EINEM ARSCHLOCH!“ Ich kichere. Ihr Wortschatz an Fäkalausdrücken ist wahrhaftig beeindruckend. „WAS GIBT ES DA ZU LACHEN?“, schreit sie weiter, „ICH WETTE, BEI EINEM FAIREN KAMPF HÄTTEST DU NICHT SO NE GROßE FRESSE!“ Ich greife einen Lappen und stopfe ihn Emily in den Mund. Dann nehme ich mein Messer. „Hören sie bitte mal zu Frau Habor.“, beginne ich, während sie versucht irgendwelche Wörter des Fluchens rauszubekommen, „Eigentlich wollte ich sie erst in einer Stunde töten. Aber wenn sie nicht richtig mitarbeiten, dann kommen sie nicht in meine Sendung. Und das wäre wirklich sehr traurig.“ Ich lege mein Messer an ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ein schönes Gesicht. Das einer Mutter. Ich bin sicher, wenn sie ein paar weniger Fehler gemacht hätte, säße sie bestimmt nicht hier. Inzwischen hat die Frau aufgehört sich zu bewegen und schaut nur auf mein Fleischermesser, das gerade sanft ihren Hals und Wangen entlang gleitet. „Wissen sie. Ich schulde meinen Zuschauern eine gute Show. Sie würden sich wundern, wie eine Fangemeinde eines Mörders wachsen kann. Und ich fände es schade, wenn ich heute meine Folge absagen muss, weil sie nicht mitarbeiten wollen.“ Ich nehme den Lappen wieder aus ihrem Mund. „Warum lassen Sie mich noch am Leben?“, fragt sie schwach. „Weil diese Sache sonst keinen Spaß macht.“, gebe ich prompt zurück. Sie nickt und schaut nachdenklich an die Decke. Sie liegt noch 5 Minuten so auf dem Tisch. Völlig still. Doch dann wird sie wieder müde. „Schlaf schön.“, flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, „Du hast bald deinen großen Auftritt.“ und mit diesen Worten schlief sie ein. Ich wachte auf. Ich lag quer auf dem Sofa. Stöhnend rollte ich mich vom Sofa und fiel auf den Boden. „Scheiße!“, entfuhr es mir und ich rappelte mich müde auf. „…also wäre es ganz nett, wenn alle Kinder jetzt abschalten würden. Danke!“ Ich fuhr um mich herum und starrte auf den Fernseher. Auf dem Bildschirm konnte man eine Person mit weißer Maske erkennen. Verwirrt saß ich mich wieder hin. Die Sendung gefiel mir irgendwie. Es war seine Art, die so etwas an sich hatte. Der Junge (ich glaube es war ein Junge) nahm etwas vom Tisch und hielt es einer Person, die mit dem Rücken auf einem Tisch lag, unter der Nase. Die Frau schien langsam aufzuwachen. Währenddessen stellte er sich vor: „Hallo mein Name ist Vergo und diese nette Dame auf meinen Tisch ist Emily Harbor.“, er drückte auf Emilys Stirn, „Wissen Sie, sie war als Cop nicht gerade sehr…“, er machte eine Pause und grinste die Frau auf dem Tisch an, „unbestechlich. Mal von den vielen schuldigen Mördern abgesehen, die dank ihr freigekommen sind, hat sie auch noch einen allein erziehenden Vater "ausversehen" getötet. Er war ihr Kollege und als er hinter ihrer "Zusatzgeldquelle" kam, durfte er nicht mehr weiterleben.“, ich war geschockt, wie konnte so jemand in unserem heutigen Rechtssystem damit durchkommen? Der Junge lächelte aber wieder und sagte im aufmunternden Ton, „Aber umso besser. So konnte ich sie heute zum Essen einladen!“ Er nahm ein Messer und legte es an ihren Arm an. Die Frau war noch im Halbschlaf und schien reichlich wenig davon mitzubekommen. Zumindest konnte ich mir ihre Ruhe nicht anders erklären… Als Vergo ihr allerdings sein Messer in den Arm drückte und anfing, den Arm von dem Oberkörper der Frau zu entfernen, schrie sie los. Nachdem er fertig war und ihr die Fleischwunde verband, konnte ich eine leise Melodie hören. Ich erkannte sie sofort wieder. Es war ein Lied, dass ich als Kind immer gesungen hatte und ich musste automatisch mitsingen… '' '' I know an old lady, she swallowed a fly. I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die. Der Junge summte das Lied weiter. Als die Wunde wieder einigermaßen aufgehört hatte zu bluten, machte er eine Pause und fuhr mit seiner Sendung fort. „Nun, da ich den Arm entfernt habe, muss ich nur noch die Knochen abbrechen.“ Er summte wieder weiter und nahm dabei den Armknochen der Frau. Sie schrie als er ihn abbrach. Ich gebe zu, dass ich eine gewisse Genugtuung verspürte und mir bei dem Anblick ein leises Kichern verkneifen musste. „Jetzt, da der Weg endlich frei ist, können wir die gesamte Rückenfläche abtrennen.“, die Frau begann zu wimmern und Vergo schaute sie lächeln an, „Keine Angst, Mylady. Es wird bald vorbei sein!“ Er nahm eine Spritze von einem Tisch im Hintergrund und legte sie neben die Dame. Dann sang er leise: I know an old lady who swallowed a goat, Just opened her throat and swallowed a goat! She swallowed the goat to catch the dog, She swallowed the dog to catch the cat, She swallowed the cat to catch the bird, She swallowed the bird to catch the spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her, She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die. Die Frau hatte inzwischen aufgegeben zu schreien und war der Ohnmacht nahe. Vergo schien das nicht zu gefallen. Er hatte inzwischen den Großteil der Rückenfläche abgetrennt und die Kamera näherte sich ihm, so dass man bereits ihren Brustkorb sehen konnte. Ich war fasziniert von dieser Schönheit. Es sah alles so passend aus. So PERFEKT! Ich beobachtete, wie Vergo vorsichtig die Spritze nahm und sie der Frau in den Hals stach. Die Frau schrie, als sie wieder vollkommen zu Bewusstsein kam und ich musste von ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht anfangen laut zu lachen. Vergo grinste und sang weiter, als er den Rest der Rückenfläche entfernte: I know an old lady who swallowed a cow, I wonder how she swallowed a cow?! She swallowed the cow to catch the goat, She swallowed the goat to catch the dog, She swallowed the dog to catch the cat, She swallowed the cat to catch the bird, She swallowed the bird to catch the spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her, She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die. Die Frau weinte inzwischen. Vergo nahm einen Hautlappen, den er vorher auf einem Teller abgelegt hatte. Dabei sang er weiter… I know an old lady who swallowed a human. Ich schaute ihn stutzig an. Eigentlich sollte jetzt das Pferd drankommen, aber dann musste ich wieder grinsen. Ein wenig makaber, aber ok. What did she do, man? '' '' Er ging zur Frau und stopfte ihr ihren eigenen Hautfetzen in den Mund. Die Frau würgte vor Ekel, aber es half nichts. Vergo nahm sein Messer mit beiden Händen und bückte sich über ihren Rücken. She swallowed a human to catch the cow. She swallowed the cow to catch the goat, She swallowed the goat to catch the dog, She swallowed the dog to catch the cat, She swallowed the cat to catch the bird, She swallowed the bird to catch the spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her, She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die. Mit diesen Worten lies er das Messer runter sausen. Ich starrte in das Gesicht der Frau und sah, wie das letzte Stück Leben ihr entwich. Ich war von diesem wunderschönen Anblick solange abgelenkt, dass ich erst bemerkte dass es weiterging, als er die Rippenknochen der Dame abbrach. „… wenn sie diese Knochen entfernen, achten Sie darauf, die Organe nicht zu verletzen. Wir können sie für eine Menge anderer Gerichte noch gut gebrauchen. Diese Rippenknochen rollen wir in die Haut ein und übertröpfeln sie mit dem Blut, das sie nebenbei verloren hat. Das lassen wir dann bei gleichmäßiger Temperatur garen.“, er sah hinter die Kamera, „Ah, wie ich sehe ist unsere Zeit miteinander schon vorbei.“ Er trat vor den Leichnam und lächelte, während er in die Kamera winkte und „Bye then!“, sagte. thumb|280px Seit dieser Fernsehshow sind drei Tage vergangen. Ich verfolge gerade mein erstes Opfer. Eine ehemalige Mörderin. Wurde freigelassen, wegen minderer Beweislage. In der Tasche hatte ich eine rote Maske. Ganz im Stil von Vergo. Meister Vergo? Wenn Sie mich hören können, ich werde Ihrem Pfad folgen… Bye then! Aylo (Diskussion) 21:39, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen